So Far From Home
by Nine90
Summary: Every person has to change. Every person has to move on. This is the rule of life. Ed decided once and for all to take his life back, to become the better person he wants to be, the better person he deserves to be.


_**So Far From Home**_

 **I have not been writing much lately so I decided to write this short story. Do expect to read some more material from me during and after the second half of march.**

 **Anyway, I decided to write this after being inspired by the summary for Flywheel Shyster and Flywheel story 'The Flight' and the line 'We tend to find a place, so far from home' from the Ben Moody song 'All Fall Down' Read and on and don't forget to review.**

Ed continued staring at the packed bags on the floor. It was all coming to an end, the past few years. Ed remembered, clear as yesterday, meeting Eddy and then Edd. He clearly remembered the birth of Sarah, the sudden shift of focus from him to Sarah.

He remembered all these times and today, this was all coming to and end. The journey that had all started two years ago due to a comment by an older cousin of his, had finally bore fruit.

 _"Ed, in two years, you will be leaving place. Your friend is already destined for the Ivy league, the other one will probably go to a business school. This whole place, it will be empty. You have a choice now, do as you have to do and work hard to achieve your dreams. There is no right or wrong path"_

Those words had stuck with Ed. No, those words had actively shaped his path. He had decided then and there that he would work hard to get into the top animation university. He had decided to follow his dreams... Dreams that his parents wouldn't let him follow.

Ed knew his parents wouldn't let him go for animation and arts. They believed it was useless... they simply didn't understand him. Would he have let this shape him, he would have been a totally different man. A ruined and wretched shadow of his full potential...

A potential he had achieved now. He was at the top of his change in his life had surprised everyone. He had become more responsible, more mature. He was no longer the stupid oaf he once was... he once was.

This sentence made Ed think that the past where he was brainless was a long time ago, though in truth, it was only two years ago. Two years ago was a long time, but he had done many things in these two year. He had designed 3D models for games, drawn artwork on commission, written stories for published newspapers, done everything to gather enough money to pay his fees for the college.

He had also worked on raising his GPA, worked on making a profile that easily rivalled Edd's. If one had known him two years ago, then his current situation would have them calling bullshit on it... and he had done it all in secret. Sure the GPA was no secret and his academic and non academic accolades could be hidden, but all other work he had done was secret. This was so that his parents would not learn about his plans to go to animation school...

This brought his thoughts to the present. He was sitting in his room, in the dead of the night, with his bags packed and a note on his bed that simply read...

 _'Mom, Dad, sorry I have been a burden all these years. My life, I realize now was worthless and was not my own. I'm sorry but I had to do this, I had to run away and enroll to the animation school so I could get my life back... and stop being a burden on everyone. Don't worry, I have my fees. I'll be happy. Please, do me one last favor... Tell Eddy and Eddward I love them like they were my brothers but I couldn't stop to say goodbye, and I am sorry about it.'_

This letter was his final goodbye, his final words for all Peach Creek to know and hear. He was going forever, who knew if he would ever return home. He didn't plan to...

 **2 Years Later**

Ed was walking alone in dark. The stars in the sky, his only companion. He always enjoyed this silent walk from the city to his dorm room. This walk always gave him the chance to think, to create and to imagine. Today, though, he was unexpectedly interrupted...

"Hey Ed." A girl about his age said, detaching herself from the wall she was leaning against.

"Oh hey Allison. So, what brings you here?" Ed was surprised, to say the least, since Allison didn't leave her dorm room much in the evening.

"Nothing. I just had to ask you a question." Allison asked, taking a step closer. Ed's stomach did a barrel roll in his heart. After all these years, he was still shy near girls, especially the girl he liked.

"Shoot." He couldn't manage a coherent sentence right now.

"I was wondering if...i-if you are free this Friday night." Allison asked shyly, looking down. Ed was surprised, more surprised than ever before.

"Well, yeah, but is it... Uh, is it what I think it is." Ed couldn't think properly, right about now. He had barely managed this sentence. Apparently Allison couldn't say either, she just nodded, the blush growing a deeper color of red. And in that moment, Ed had a burst of courage...

"So, I'll pick you up at seven from your room." Ed said suavely. Inwardly, he was pretty surprised how smoothly he had said that. Allison smiled widely.

"That would be great..." She answered Ed, matching his tone. In that moment, Ed couldn't help but remember all those times spent in Eddy's house, practicing pick up artistry. None of those worked, but those days were one of his most favorite ones. The simple joy of being together was enough.

 **15 years later**

A boy of about ten years ran through the freshly mowed lawn chasing after the ball thrown by Ed, Ed couldn't help but think how perfect his life was. A journey that had started 19 years ago, had shaped out to be perfect. Ed was everything he dreamed of, a successful artist and animator, a prefect father and a good husband. He had all that wanted, a good life, a happy family and the best wife a person wish for in the form of Allison. His son, Zach, was the center of his whole life, these mattered most to him.

Ed couldn't help but reflect to his life in Peach Creek, how he lived a simple and boring life there. How he had struck out and made his path, how he had lived a great life and had the best family made him think about how life would be in Peach Creek, how Eddy and Ed would be living. Had Edd become a great scientist? Had Eddy become a successful businessman? Hell, he was even thinking about Kevin, Rolf, Nazz, Johnny, the Kankers, Jimmy but most of all, his baby sister Sarah. He sighed, this was life, the continuous shift in perspectives and living styles was life, and he had successful life...

 **End of this short story, but not the story of life...**


End file.
